


Stained

by Ravenne_Vilyovantare



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenne_Vilyovantare/pseuds/Ravenne_Vilyovantare
Summary: Ruby finds that it's not easy to escape your memories. Set during the last scenes of Vol. 3.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 9





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> _Helllllo_ again, reader! In case you happen to be newer to _RWBY_ , spoilers ahead for the end of Vol. 3.
> 
> This one-shot is set at the very tail end of Vol. 3, after Ruby wakes up, but before she sets out for Haven. Enjoy!

Ruby groaned in frustration, flicking a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Leaning over the kitchen sink, she held her cloak under the running water, rubbing vigorously at a dark spot on the scarlet fabric.

The stain would not come out.

She added more heavy-duty soap, the kind marketed for Huntsmen and Huntresses, in hopes that the specially-formulated compounds would have an effect. The stain, however, stubbornly remained.

Letting her cloak drop into the metal basin, Ruby wearily rubbed her forehead, leaving a trail of soap suds across her face. The stain was a nuisance, attracting Grimm whenever she left the cottage. Worse, though, was the constant reminder of the night it appeared.

Memories rushed over her like the water over her cloak, sharp and clear. The Wyvern exploding from the mountain, arrowing for the city and the school. Great drops of obsidian ichor scattering from its body, spawning endless waves of new Grimm as they pooled in the streets.  Dodging the dark, foul rain while racing towards the Tower. A trail of the inky substance marring her cloak as she pushed Weiss out of the way of a falling drop. Bolting up a trail of glyphs to see Cinder and… Pyrrha…

Tears gleamed in her silver eyes. The stain would not fade, and neither would the memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Pyrrha… Why???
> 
> Thanks for reading, though! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ;)


End file.
